As mobile electronic devices include faster processors, additional memory, and additional components, the mobile electronic devices are used more frequently in place of traditional computing devices. Accordingly, users of the mobile electronic devices execute applications related to word processing, spreadsheet editing, and photo editing, among others. The size of the display screen of the mobile electronic devices can increase the amount of time for performing complex tasks through such applications.